He Can't See Me
by Itchking of Angmar
Summary: This is basically me telling the world about my crush on Ricky Ullman... my first Phil of the Future fic, so please be nice! And I wanna see some reviews! Thank you, thank you...
1. Him

I think I'm in love.

I'm not trying to fawn all over the new guy or the most popular and least sweaty jock in school.

He's been here for a while, so, new, he's not. But I'll tell you what he is, though.

He's beautiful.

The way he walks down the hall to his locker just intrigues me so much.

I'd give anything for him to talk to me. Even just a "Hi."

And I could gaze at him forever.

Did I mention? His eyes are gorgeous. I could look into them for as long as he'd let me.

And those lips… even from afar I can tell that they're soft. I could die just thinking about them. I could pass out just thinking about pressing my own plain, brown-burgundy lips against those attractive, almost crimson ones.

But how could I? I haven't said three words to the guy. And he hasn't said three words to me. All I can do is watch him, hopefully, longingly… and above all else, secretly.

He doesn't know I watch him. At least I think he doesn't.

I'd still give anything just to be able to know what his shampoo is. Then I'd buy it and use it until the day I die.

But I have my pride. I'm not stupid, I won't go up to him and say _or_ do any of these things.

Which is why I have to be content.

I have to be content, just watching and wanting…

And I _will_ be content, just watching and wanting Phil Diffy.

A/N: In other words, I have a huge crush on Ricky Ullman. This is my first _Phil of the Future_ fic, so please be nice… I'm so used to _Harry Potter_! Reviews, please… I just turned 13, consider it a late birthday gift (ha, ha!)!


	2. I love Biology

He'll never notice me. I'm invisible, I know he won't.

At least, I that's what I thought I knew.

It started like any other day. I wouldn't get my hopes up, but butterflies will still begin flying in my stomach every time I see him. I went to my locker (which is exactly 42 paces from Phil's!) to get my Biology and French books. Then I remembered.

I have Biology with Phil.

I only realized this now because I always sit up front. I suppose he's always at the back, but this time, I'll make sure I sit as near to him as I can get. Maybe then I'll work up even half a sentence in front of him. I stood near the doorway, in the classroom, waiting. All of a sudden, in my boring little world, time slowed down.

Phil was walking in. He walked with a certain something that went beyond grace. Every time he blinked I felt like I was melting. The way his hands swung as he walked just made me think "Oh God…" And the way the wind went through the open window and brushed through his hair was simply the essence of divinity. Yeah, I know I'm obsessed.

Just then, I screwed up my courage (not that I have much) and followed him near where he sat. And I remembered… Keely had Chemistry. Oh my gosh! The seat next to him was still empty! I think I almost ran there. As I sat down and put down my bag, I looked at him…

I actually did it…

"Hi," I said, smiling (or trying to).

"Hey," Phil replied, smiling that beautiful and dazzling smile of his. "I'm Phil Diffy, by the way. I haven't seen you around… what's your name?"

"I… I'm Teri Robinson."

"That's a pretty name," he said. I tried _really _hard not to blush, and I was about to thank him, but then…

"Settle down, class, settle down…"

We all kept quiet and sat still. At the corner of my eye, I saw Phil slipping me a smile. Oh, wow……… "Earth to Miss Robinson?" the teacher said. "Huh, what?" I said stupidly. Slick move, Teri, yeah, _real_ slick move… "Sorry," I finished, as everyone laughed.

Near the end of the lecture, which I was only half-listening to (just taking notes; no, they did _not_ read "Phil Diffy" over and over), the teacher said, "Okay, class, I'll put you into pairs for this project. Name the different levels of the food chain—with pictures, please—and explain the significance of each level. Now, Mr. Anderson…" The teacher was going alphabetically, and soon reached Phil's name. Yep, you guessed it… "Mr. Diffy, you can be paired with… Miss Robinson." Oh, joy! Oh, rapture! OH MY GOSH!

As class ended, Phil approached me. "I guess we're partners, Teri. So, you want to meet after school or something? We can discuss our project then," he said. "Oh… um… ok," I stuttered. "Ok, see you!" he said, waving as he walked to his next class. I sighed to myself. Then I started walking to French class.

"Bonjour, my students!"

Now I know why French is called the language of love.

A/N: WHEEEEEE! I'M BAAAA-AAAACK! Now you see how big my crush on Ricky Ullman is.


	3. I wish I could say something else

Okay, so I guess I thought wrong.

Well, I finally got to talk to Phil, and I'm waiting here, at a restaurant, for him so we can discuss our project. This place is very cozy, full of warm earth colors. And I like the music, because it's really peaceful. Wonderful. Oh, shoot, there he is! Is my hair ok?

"Hi, Teri!"

"Hi, Phil!" I shift aside. "Have a seat."

He sat down and set his bag next to him. "Hey, you want something to eat? We'll just split the bill," he said. Oh, this boy is so sweet! "Sure, I'm starved," I replied truthfully. I couldn't believe how confident and comfortable I could be with this guy. It's almost as if— "What would you like?" he said. I thought for a minute. I guess I could be a bit of a pig with the guy. Or… "Maybe we could share a pizza?" I said uncertainly.

"Sure," he said, calling a waitress. This is almost like a date! It feels so great to just be myself around a person like Phil. He's just so…

Perfect.

"Teri?" I snap out of my reverie. "Oh… yeah, Phil?" "Pepperoni or Hawaiian?"

Oh.

"I'll have whatever you'll have." I thought to myself, '_A baby, maybe?_' I really have to get these thoughts out of my head… "Okay, pepperoni then."

"That'll be $26.50 for a large, sir, plus $10 apiece for drinks," said the waitress.

"Okay…" he mumbled, reaching into his pocket for his half of the bill. I got my $18.25 out as he laid his down on the table.

Then time slowed down again.

His hands… so white! And his fingers were long and lovely. His hands were beautiful up to his uncovered forearm, and I knew that what was not visible right now was even more striking. (A/N: I spy with my little eye… something GREEN.) Then I saw one of those hands reaching out for my shoulder.

I could not believe how my spine tingled! "Okay, Teri, we have to get started," he said. "Sure," I said, trying to sound calm while reaching for a pencil and paper. "Okay, how do you want it to look like?" he said. I blushed again. "I'm not a very creative person!" I said, laughing, "and I'd rather hear what you've got to say." _Oops_. I think—no, I KNOW—that I just let a _hint_ slip… Oh, okay, he's oblivious; at least I hope so.

"Oh, great! 'Cause I was thinking of making a sort of mobile, where—" Okay, I wasn't really listening… I was just watching those crimson lips moving, wanting so badly to press my own silent ones hard…

I could've gone on like this forever.

A/N: Stupid chapter… as always, reviews! Thanks to the ones who follow this closely!


	4. Lies

A/N: I'm back! Finally! I am BACK! There's a lot of scandal coming up… well, for Teri, anyway.

Oh my God… I'm in a restaurant with the boy of my dreams… This isn't happening!

Fortunately for me, it is.

"So what do you think?" Phil said. I LOVE it when he interrupts my thoughts.

I snapped out of it. "It's good! I think we can work with it. It seems pretty easy to do." You can imagine that I was just blabbing all this out. I must've sounded like someone had pressed "fast forward" on my remote control. Surprisingly, Phil didn't seem to mind.

"Okay. Let's discuss the materials," he said. Actually, we didn't really discuss it. He just got the piece of paper and the pencil and started scribbling… Well, at least I could watch him concentrate… (Sigh.)

Time slowed down again.

Someone had opened the door, and the wind came in, blowing through his hair and reminding me of how much I really adore him…

How the color of his eyes seems to deepen as he concentrates…

How he seems to be a star, a light that shines for me, and only me…

Because nobody, not anyone in this room, no one in the world could love him the way I do…

No one else…

No one else…

"No one else…"

"What, Teri?"

Oh CRAP. I did it again. Wait, did I say all of that aloud!

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh… just something that, uh… happened. This morning."

"Okay." Silence. "Well?"

"Well what?" I said.

"What happened?"

Eep. Quick, help me make something up!

"Um… well… ha, ha… um… I… well… my-boyfriend-thought-I-was-cheating-on-him-so-I-told-him-I-wasn't-and-that-there's-no-one-else!"

Uh-oh. Did I just say I have a boyfriend? I don't! I honestly don't! But… I just lied to Phil. Oh jeez, I just lied to Phil! I can't erase it now because he won't trust me anymore… but now he thinks I have a boyfriend! Oh God…

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Um… yeah." ANOTHER LIE. UUUUGH.

But wait…

Could that look on his face be shock? Maybe even disappointment?

A/N: I'm back! R&R please!


End file.
